Story of a teenage timelord
by lizzieBdarcy
Summary: Curiosity killed the cat but unfortunately all it did to a timelord and a human was de-age them. Now, under the watchful eyes of Madame Vastra, Jenny and Strax, 11 and Clara have to find a way to change themselves back before anybody knows the difference. Shouldn't be too hard. After all, he's the doctor. What could possibly go wrong? I do not own doctor who
1. Chapter 1

Alright guys awhile back I put up a couple spoilers for this story, trying to decide to do this with either 11/Clara or 10/Rose. I took votes and ultimately this one won out! So i'll be putting this one out first and then perhaps do 10/rose or 9/rose later on. Hope you enjoy, will try to put up the second chapter soon! Love you little Darcy's!

"Alright chin boy, I am rarin to go so show me some wonders." Clara called out, striding into the TARDIS. He frowned at her, looking incredibly put out.

"We've been over this, I'm the doctor not.. not _chin_ boy. In fact I have a lovely chin, it's very.. very manly and time lordian-"

"I could always comment on your bum instead." She offered, smirking. As predicted the doctor flapped his hands about, mouth opening and shutting a few times before finally settling on a quick "shut up" as a response and then dashing off to send the Tardis back into the time vortex.

She was still grinning when they lurched to a complete stop and he opened the door to their newest adventure.

"Here we are, the oceanside of Salem five- ooh a rhyme, I love it when I rhyme." The doctor grinned. Clara rolled her eyes and took the arm he offered. "I can smell saltwater, we're near the ocean then?" "Exactly! In fact, Oceanside is famous for their waters, you can swim in foamy waves that are as pink as- well the color pink." She laughed and leaned in when his voice took on that wonderfully hushed tone that told her it was about to be something amazing. "And at night. When all the stars have come out. They're reflected in the water. Like swimming in a sea of diamonds and crystals with the water just cool enough to be comfortable."

He smiled fondly down at her. "We could stay for that. If you like. Wouldn't be any trouble to get you back, time machine and all." "Yeah.. yeah let's go for it." "Alright then clara oswald, we're going to have to buy some-" "Shopping?" "Well yes-" "Fantastic! Come on then." She dragged him towards the town, ignoring the doctor's cries to slow down.

"And that one over there has got this brilliant gelato, in fact it's made by the canarians who

are actually known in 27 different galaxies for their technique-"

"Ooooooh what's that one?!" Clara interrupted pointing to a small stand nearby.

"Hey! Explaining a thing here, being extremely clever and-"

"_And _they've got samples doctor." She pointed out.

"Oh! Well, I make a point never to turn down a sample, might be considered impolite and we wouldn't want that. Actually in some cultures if you refuse-"

"Doctor. Rambling again. Samples?"

"Right, cool, yes. Samples. Samples it is!"

They both headed in the direction of the little table, studying it with interest. There were various bottles and boxes of all shapes and colors. One bottle that grabbed their interest was spiral shaped and blue in color.

"Drink me.. Isn't that in a book? I think I read something when I was younger.."

"Hmm… Ah! Alice in Wonderland, _great_ book but Lewis Caroll was the real mystery. I told him it was no good going on the way he was, but then he just encouraged me to take another puff and-"

"What!?"

"What?"

"You did opiates with Lewis Caroll?"

"Ah- well.. um.. oh look, another sign, Fountain of Youth Lemonade. Wouldn't want to be rude." He bought two bottles and handed one over to Clara. "Cheers" "Cheers." They took a sip.

"Mmmm- that's good!" Clara exclaimed taking another swig.

"Don't usually care for lemonade myself but it's rather nice." The doctor agreed. They continued to walk along, drinking until the beverage was gone. It wasn't soon after when Clara began to feel out of sorts.

"Doctor.. do you think we could go back to the TARDIS for a bit? I'm not.. not feeling so well-" She sank down to the ground, praying the world would stop spinning sometime soon.

"Clara!" The doctor knelt down, helping her stand and holding her when she wobbled.

"Don't suppose there was any alcohol in there?"

"Why?"

"Cause I feel like I'm good and pissed."

He was mildly surprised by her comment and even more worried as she began to sway while they walked back to the TARDIS. By the time they got inside she could hardly walk straight. He put her to bed, tucking in the blanket and determined to find out what was in that lemonade. Unfortunately, the best laid plans often go awry. He had perhaps 30 seconds of dizziness before somehow ending up on the floor of the control room, blissfully unconscious.

"DOCTOR!"

"Mmm?"

"DOCTOR! MY FACE! MY BODY- DOCTOR!"

"No thank you majesty, perfectly comfortable-" Thwack! "Owwww what was that for?!" He sat up, rubbing his cheek and grumbling. "Who are you!? Where's the doctor, what've you done with him?" "What are you talking about, i'm the doctor! See, bow-ooooohhhh my stars what in god's name happened to you?!" He exclaimed, finally looking at her. "Me, what's happened to you!?"

For a minute they could only stare at each other in shock. The doctor and his impossible girl. Clara Oswald.

Teenagers.


	2. Chapter 2: Call in the reserves

Horrified, they surveyed one another. Clara's hair had become longer, bangs now in her eyes and the sharper points of her face having rounded a bit. She was also a good inch shorter than before. The doctor was all knees and elbows, a previously lanky build going further into awkward and skinny. The floppy hair was just as mussed as before while his chin could probably cut glass it was so pointed.

"I don't believe this. Your- your face, it's all-" She kneeled to poke at his cheeks.

"Well YOUR face is-"

"What's happened to your voice then?"

"Nothing, Nothing's wrong with my voice, why, what's wrong with my voice?" He asked, his words being interrupted by the occasional crack.

"Doctor.. doctor. What's happened to me?"

"You're… smaller. Your face it's all.." He poked at it curiously, tugging on her nose lightly and dragging his thumb down over her lips.

"It's all round and.. and young, look at you you're like a little wee one!"He grinned.

"I _am_ young doctor but I was not this young when I went to sleep so what the hell is going on!?"

"I dunno but it's.. ohhh look at you, you're rather cute for once, don't know what happened when you got older-" He began, tugging at his ear.

"Oi!"

"Right, sorry." He took his sonic out, pointed it at himself and her briefly, then checked the results.

"Well?" She asked anxiously.

"According to this I'm seventeen and you're now sixteen earth years so that's.. that's not a baby but like a- still a tiny, person type.. thing." He finished lamely.  
>"A teenager, doctor, we are <em>teenagers<em>." She threw her hands in the air and sat back on her heels, dejected.

"Oh.. well that can't be right." He stood, going to the control panel and fussing with some buttons.  
>"How did this happen? How do we fix it!? I can't go to work like this, there's no WAY I can go to work like this-"<p>

"Calm down, panic doesn't help and it seems to make spots grow on your face." He frowned and tilted his head, evidently puzzled by this reaction while she ran to check what he meant.

"No. No no no no no I am NOT getting acne, really!?" She stomped her foot and promptly burst into tears. Distressed at her crying he wrung his hands, doing a nervous little dance back and forth before hurrying over and hugging her tightly.

"It's.. it's alright I'm sure this won't last long-"

"But what if it does?! My job and my face and- and you don't even like my face! And now hormones are all over the place and i'm crying for no reason and it's just… ugh!"

"Hey, that's okay, it's alright. I think you've got a great face." He reassured her, wiping her eyes.

"Really?" She sniffed and took the handkerchief he offered.

"Yeah, course. Now then, obviously that lemonade _wasn't_ just lemonade so we've got to figure out what it was and how to reverse it but in the meantime we can't be seen like this." He studied the controls a minute, lost in thought while she came to stand at his side.

"Right. So what do we do, drift in the TARDIS?"

"No, we can't do that. There's probably dozens of people just waiting for an opportunity like the TARDIS lands unexpectedly there could be lots of trouble. No.. we need some place safe where I can figure out how to change us back…"

"You mean some place where two teenage time travelers and their big blue box can hide without ANYONE asking a single question?" She asked dryly.

"I'm choosing to ignore your tone and will just say yes, basically. Hmm… aha!Got it."

"Got what?"

"Milk." He snickered. "Oh I love that one, a good chuckle wouldn't you- right, don't care, safe place." He threw the lever, smacked some buttons and they whirled away.

"Seriously, where are we going and how long is it gonna take to change us back doctor?"

"Um. Well.. possibly a day but it could be a _bit_ longer.." He rubbed the back of his head and swatted at another button, blushing when his voice squeaked at the end of his statement.

"And how long is that then?"

"Ah, um… it's really more of a timey wimey thing-" They both yelped when the Tardis took a hard right and threw them to the ground.

"Oookay then. So I take it we're here?" Clara asked with a wince, pushing herself up off the doctor's chest. He sat up, dusting himself off, then helped her stand up.

"Wherever here is anyway."

"We'll be safe here for the time being. Won't be long before we start feeling all those humaney.. mixy type.. you humans you just get all wrapped up in them-" He began, waving his hands briefly around his head.

"Feelings doctor and you have them too. We just have to.. keep our heads on straight." She smoothed her clothes and headed for the door, the doctor trailing behind.

"Right. Heads straight, eyes forward!"

"I dunno about eyes forward-" She teased.

"Stop that! Just- we...be_have_." He insisted.

"Nah."

She laughed and stepped out, smack into Jenny Flint.

"Oh! Jenny i'm sorry I didn't realize-"

"It's alright Miss Clara, no harm done." The young woman offered a welcoming smile and nodded at the doctor. "Hello, the mistress received your message doctor… oh dear you were right, this really is very serious." "Seeing us like this doesn't startle you?" Clara asked,arching an eyebrow at her calm demeanor. "To be frank ma'am, my wife is a lizard and our butler is essentially a potato. So it would take rather a lot to startle me I should think." She answered, turning to lead them down the hall.

"Visitor's ma'am."

"Thank you Jen- goodness let me look at you." Vastra rose, regal as always and strax pouring tea by her side. She gave a nod of greeting. Strax was not so calm.

"INTRUDERS! Madame, get behind me! DIE ALIEN VERMIN!" He yelled, chucking the teapot at them. Clara screamed as some of the hot tea splashed on her while the doctor dropped when the teapot bounced off his head.

"Strax! It's me and the doctor, we're not-"

"Strax!Stand down!"

"I've got my hand laser madame, not to worry. You and Miss Jenny escape while I handle these ruffians-"

"DOCTOR!"

"Ma'am-"

"Strax enough!"

"DIE!"

After another five minutes of mayhem things settled down a bit. The doctor was stretched out on a couch with an icepack to his head, while Clara sat with Jenny who was applying aloe before putting bandages on the arm she'd used to ward off the sontaran's attack.

"And so when I began to feel strange we came back to the TARDIS and the doctor helped me to bed. Only when I woke up, I was like this." Clara finished, hissing in pain as the aloe was spread.

"Apologies miss." "It's alright. But now we're stuck this way and the doctor said we need a place to hide, until he can see how to reverse the effects."

"Of course. You need only ask, we are the doctor's friends and we will help him in his hour of need." Vastra replied, pouring newly brewed non-weaponized tea. "But Madam, how are we to know that they speak the truth? This boy here has some very suspicious lumps, I _insist_ on frisking for weapons-" "Nobody's checkin my lumps so you can just stop right there." Clara warned.

"Aha, you see? _More _suspicious behavior!"

"Look here you big idiotic potato, I am the clever one. I come up with the plans, i'm the doctor so don't question it anymore or I'll be very very cross." The doctor interrupted, glaring and poking Strax in his broad chest. Strax blinked and then stepped back.

"The boy and alien are telling the truth madame. This is the doctor."

"As we already discussed, yes. Thank you Strax." Vastra sighed, handing the doctor a cup.

"Yes Madame. I'll just go and straighten the grenades." He bowed slightly and shuffled off, grumbling something about keeping an eye on the boy.

"Right then. What exactly did you have in mind doctor?"

"I need time to see what exactly was in that beverage. Course there's lots of people out there who would love a chance to trap me in this state. And... well I hardly know the effects this will have on me. Clara's already completely on edge-"

"Hey!"

"Well you did _cry-_"

"Doctor!" She smacked his arm, glaring at his look of pouting betrayal.

"Owww! Okay, NO hitting, that's the new rule, you're very very mean to me and-"

"You're the one who's-"

"Doctor! Clara. Enough bickering. You may stay here but I insist you do not squabble like children in my presence. If you're going to continue then Jenny will show you up to your rooms."

"I'm fine." Clara snapped.

"I'm finer than fine. I happen to be three times as fine as her."

"Excuse me?"

"Quiet! Jenny, please take them upstairs. They can sort out their quarrel there."

Once the young woman had done as asked, she let out a breath and picked up her tea cup. Hopefully if given the time, the doctor and his companion could shape up. Jenny returned shortly, taking a seat opposite her.

"Ma'am.. I've never seen them behave this way before. What's gotten into them?"

**"****I'm afraid their bodies aren't the only things that are younger dearest. It would seem we've some baby-sitting to do."**


	3. Chapter 3: Crushin

**Chapter 3: Crushin (I own nothing)**

"You really have _some _nerve, acting as though i'm flying off the handle!" Clara glared, sitting on the bed while the doctor paced.

"You are. I don't have time to deal with your hurt feelings, I need to change us back."

She scoffed at him.

"You couldn't hurt my feelings if you tried."  
>This made him pause in pacing long enough to give her a dangerously empty look.<p>

"Do not test me. You don't know who you're dealing with. I've toppled empires, made kings and queens cry for mercy, I will not have a problem crushing your fragile human ego."

"If it wasn't a problem you would have done it by now. Stop treating me like a child and tell me what we're up against!"

"I wouldn't have to if you weren't acting like one! Stupid humans, can't see the big picture-"

"Stubborn timelords, thinking they know everything!"

"I know a whole bunch more than you lot, honestly how you managed to even procreate is beyond me!" He snapped, getting in her face. She poked his chest.  
>"And yet <em>you<em> need one of _us_ to keep you company!"

He snarled and turned away, taking sharp, loud footsteps with each round of pacing. For a minute she was concerned she'd actually hurt his feelings.

"Doctor.."

"Shut up, I'm thinking."

"You shut up."

"Your mum can shut up!" He barked. She didn't respond, just sat in a silence so awkward the teenage timelord found himself cringing. When he glanced over her eyes were welling up and that was when he caught himself.

"Clara, I didn't-"

"Yes. Yes you did. Mission accomplished, nicely done timelord." Voice breaking she got off the bed and hurried to the en suite, slamming the door behind her.

"Clara… Clara!" He tried to follow but she'd locked the door and he could hear her slide down against it and begin to cry.

"Clara please. I didn't mean to talk about your mum, I'm sure she was a very nice lady-"

"She was, she was the best so don't you dare say another word about her!"

"I- I didn't mean to upset you. Clara, I don't understand what's happened to us, I don't know why we're different but I would never ever hurt you. Please-"

"Go away!"

"Please. I didn't- I'm sorry."

"GO AWAY."

He sighed and sat down, back to the door. Imagined his little companion curled up on the other side. He scratched the back of a neck that felt too long and shifted in clothes that were now loose around the wrists and ankles.

"Clara.. I'm sorry. I cause pain and destruction wherever I go. I've saved worlds but I've killed and crippled and hurt too. I don't know how to fix this, I don't know why I snapped at you. I just know I see you and I get… get this odd feeling in the pit of my stomach. When you smile or when you tease, it just sort of bubbles up." He was met with silence but continued rambling.

"Of course it could be gas, lemonade never does sit well with me-" He looked up at the sound of the lock clicking open and the door moving a fraction of an inch.

"You know you insult other species when you're frustrated."

"Do not."

"Do too, all the time."

He frowned and crawled to the door crack, trying to peek in.

"You were mean too"

"Yeah I was." Another inch.

"Guess.. well I suppose maybe…"

"You were overly harsh because you're so irritated?"

"I'll have you know Time lords do not become irritated because-"

The door began to close.

"Alright! Alright I was… irritated." He admitted begrudgingly.

The door finally opened enough for him to crawl in and hug her tightly.

"I'm sorry. So sorry. My impossible girl, I never meant to hurt you."

"I was mean. Like.. really mean. I'm sorry too." She hugged him back tightly

and he wiped her eyes up.

"Quite the mess eh?"

"Hah, that's an understatement… hey. Did you mean what you said?"

"When?" She peered up at him through her bangs.

"Before."

"No, course not. I told you I was just-"

"No, not then. I meant when you said you felt funny, looking at me. Funny how?"

"Oh that."

"Yeah, that." She smiled while squirmed.

"Well it really- ah.. um you see.. what I _meant_ to say-"

"I get funny feelings too." She interrupted, pulling his head down for a kiss. He flailed, gaped a bit and then smiled, delighted.

"_Oh_."

"Yeah. Oh."

He grinned and gestured between them.

"So we… we do this now?"

"If by this you mean suck each other's faces, yeah chin boy."

"Ding dong, okay, brilliant!"

She giggled and kissed him again.

"And the word you were looking for is crush. You've got a crush doctor."

"I certainly do no-"

"Finish that sentence and no more doing this."

He clamped his mouth shut and smiled at her expectantly. His impossible girl did not disappoint.


End file.
